In the Name of Truth, Justice, and Cakes
by maxpower02
Summary: After finishing a mission at the town of Zawame, Erza Scarlet meets a powerful Requip Mage who bakes the best cakes in Fiore. When the mage's store came under threat of marauders, it's up to Erza and Oren Pierre Alfonzo to stop them and save the day.


**maxpower02 doesn't own either Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider. Hiro Mashima and TOEI own them respectively. If I own them both, Erza and Juvia would be running around Zawame City with Genesis Drivers xD**

_**In the Name of Truth, Justice, and….Cakes**_

Her mission was finished sooner than she had expected.

Erza Scarlet silently walked through the small town of Zawame, located about a hundred kilometers south of Magnolia. Dragging her usual larger than life suitcases, stacked neatly and strapped securely on a medium-sized wooden wagon, Fairy Tail's strongest female mage thought back on her successful mission that she had done around half an hour ago. It was an easy task – safeguarding a sapphire amulet recently purchased by the town's duke from the Zawame port to the duke's tree-shaped castle, named "Yggdrasill Castle" in a nice touch. The payment was nice and there were no hitches along the way, meaning that Erza could finish the job sooner than expected, leaving her with ample time to explore Zawame.

Erza had never travelled to Zawame before – all of her missions with Team Natsu had never taken her to this peaceful town. Then again it was recently established, meaning that not everyone in Magnolia or even Fiore had found out about the town's existence. Slowly she regrets not taking the rest of her team along with her to enjoy this scenic city. Gray is too busy accompanying his girlfriend Juvia shopping, Natsu and Happy are away fishing with Gajeel and Elfman, while Lucy is on a girls' day out with Levy, Lisanna, and Evergreen. Then again, their presence might hinder her work, since Natsu and Gray's constant bickering that usually ends with Erza trying to break them apart, leading to property destruction that left Master Makarov digging deeper into his wallet.

"_But then again, this town is too beautiful to miss out_," Erza thought, "_Maybe next time I'll take the others here with me_."

As Erza slowly approaches the outskirts of Zawame, suddenly she felt her stomach rumbling. She hadn't eaten anything since departing from Magnolia this morning and now she's starving for some lunch. As if Lady Luck is on her side, Erza saw a small pastry shop nearby. It is common knowledge that Erza and cake are inseparable and it is forbidden to interrupt her quality time with it. Its succulent strawberry cream filling, paired with a luscious topping of icing sugar and whipped cream, with more strawberries on top. The thought of that is more than enough to make Erza drool, but the young woman quickly regained her composure. Leaving her luggage outside the shop, Erza slowly enters the establishment, hoping to find something appetizing there. As she went in, Erza gazed on the shop's sign, which resembles a pink and white cupcake with black letters written on it. Within seconds she had remembered the name of the shop, hoping to visit it again someday.

"_Charmant_…"

Within seconds Erza founds herself standing in a middle of a quiet and neat-looking café, with a small counter where the shop's cakes are being displayed. Slowly the S-class mage approaches the counter, her eyes going wide upon the sight of the many delicious cakes displayed on it. All of those cakes would satisfy her hunger right away.

"_Bon après-midi_!" greeted a male voice in fluent French, which roughly means good afternoon.

Erza stood up to see a muscular man in effeminate clothing smiling from behind the counter. The man has white skin, a bald head covered in a black beret, while his muscular arms are exposed for the world to see. There were no guild marks on this man's body, but Erza could sense a large amount of Magic Power within this man, a sign that he's a powerful Independent Mage. What Magic that this man master, Erza doesn't know. What's certain is, this man reminded Erza of a certain Guild Master of Blue Pegasus, only with a slightly weaker Magic Power and a much fitter physique.

"How can I help you, _Mademoiselle_?" the man asked.

"Ah yes," Erza smiled, before her right hand makes its way towards the counter separating the two, her right index finger pointing at a strawberry shortcake, "I want one strawberry shortcake…" Erza's finger then pointed at a lemon cake, "this lemon cake…" the Fairy Tail mage then pointed at a tiramisu cake, "one tiramisu…" before finally the scarlet-haired beauty pointed at a chocholate éclair, "and around ten of this."

"_Oh mon Dieu_!" the man gasped in surprise, "Are you sure, _Mademoiselle_? Won't you get fat from all of these _sucre_?"

"That's alright," Erza replied, "I've eaten much more than I can chew before."

Erza could still easily remembered the last time she'd ordered that much cake – it was a welcoming party for Wendy back at the Guild, and Erza had come to her regular shop at Magnolia to order some cake. And by some that means 50 cakes. And by 50 cakes, 1 is for Wendy, 49 are for Erza. Thankfully her activities are more than enough to burn away those extra calories.

"Wait a moment, _Mademoiselle_," the man said, before he turned his attention towards the kitchen behind him, "Jonouchi! One strawberry shortcake, one lemon cake, one tiramisu, and ten éclairs! _Rapidement_!"

"Sure thing, Chief!" replied a male voice from the kitchen.

As the conversation took place, Erza took notice of a small portion of wooden wall located just behind the man, near the kitchen door. Several awards plaque are placed there, many of them praising Charmant for its cakes. There's even an award from the Kingdom of Fiore itself, praising the shop for its delectable desserts. One name is displayed clearly on all of these awards, Oren Pierre Alfonzo.

"Oren Pierre Alfonzo?" Erza muttered, "Must be the owner of this shop."

"That is correct, _Mademoiselle_."

Erza turned around to saw Oren, the effeminate man, standing behind her, a wide grin on his face, "Charmant is barely five years old but its reputation has spread throughout Fiore. _Magnifique_! People from all over the kingdom come to my store to have a sensation of my cakes. Even King Toma and Princess Hisui tried my cakes once and they instantly fell in love for them! Without a doubt, you are lucky to try out the best cakes in Fiore."

"I have tried a lot of cakes before," Erza said, "And I am honored to taste yours, Mr. Alfonzo."

"Please, just call me Oren, Titania," Oren smiled, "I have heard of your exploits before. The strongest female mage of the strongest guild in Fiore. It is an honor to have you as my guest, Erza Scarlet. Let me personally take you to your seat."

**xxx**

Half an hour later Erza is sipping on a hot cup of cappuccino, having finished all of her cakes. As her stomach digested the sweet goodies, Erza could still remember the sensation, the sweetness, and the creaminess of each cake that she'd chewed and swallowed. Oren wasn't bluffing; these are the best cakes in Fiore, the most delicious cakes that Erza had ever tasted. Only an idiot would claim that Charmant cakes are disgusting.

And these idiots soon came without warning. The entrance was kicked rudely, startling the patrons, Erza included. A group of men in black leather jackets enters the store, a grey image of a skull stitched in a poor manner on the back of each man's jackets. Scars adorn these men's faces, and their leader, a muscular man with a permanent scowl and a Mohawk hair, wears an eye patch over his permanently disfigured left eye.

"It's the Skulls Gang!" cried a male patron near Erza, "The most terrifying gang in Zawame!"

"What do they want here?!" added a female patron behind Erza.

"To rob the store's money, that's for sure!" replied another male patron, striking a nerve inside Erza. She was further enraged after hearing a woman saying, "Not only that, they wanted to ransack this place's cakes as well!"

"_How dare they_," Erza growled in her thoughts, "_How dare they rob this innocent store…and vandalize its beautiful cakes! Oren has worked his blood, sweat, and tears in making them; many months of hard dedication and they…they wanted to defile his masterpieces! That's it, something has to be done!_"

But just as Erza is about to stood up, a boy chirped excitedly as he saw Oren stepping out into the counter to confront these men, "Don't worry! Oren-sama is going to take care of this as usual!"

"_As usual?_" a confused Erza scratched her head, "_That means these guys had come here before? And Oren's going to take care of it? Interesting…I do sense a large amount of Magic Power within him. Maybe he's also a powerful mage…definitely not the usual pastry chef in my mind_."

"What seems to be the problem, _Monsieur_ Kuwa?" asked Oren.

"Our weekly visit!" replied Kuwa, the gang's leader, "Give me all of your cakes and money, or my men will vandalize this place!"

"_Non_!" spat Oren, "People pay good money for my cakes and I have worked hard for my customers! You will not receive a single jewel from this place! Now _sortez_! Or else we're going to do this the hard way."

"You hear that boys?" asked Kuwa, "This gay man's kicking us out! But enough verbal warnings, we've received too much of them lately. I say let's burn this place down and plunder anything that we could find!"

Kuwa's men chirped in unison, lifting up their fists into the air. Two gang members took out pick-axes and broke through the counter, taking as many cakes as they could as the other gang members jeered at Oren. Having enough of this, Erza decided to intervene, only for Oren to suddenly let out a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Titania," whispered Oren, "I got this."

Oblivious of the continuous jeering, Oren takes out a buckle-like object and secures it around his waist, creating a belt. The buckle is rectangular in shape, with a space for a lock-shaped object to be secured in on the middle, an image of a Roman gladiator on the left hand side, and a yellow knife on the right hand side.

"Eh?" Erza gawked as she saw the belt "Is that…"

"A relic from Edolas, the Sengoku Driver," Oren continued, "A media to channel my immense Magic Power!"

Oren then turned his attention towards Kuwa and his gang members, "Enough chit chat. Looks like words are not enough to keep you out of here. Now it's time for my fists to deliver my point to your thick skulls!"

Oren takes out a lock-shaped object from his cash register, colored green with a durian motif to it, the code "LS-12" engraved in black on it. A button is present on the object, which Oren presses to open the lock.

"**DURIAN!**" the lock exclaimed.

"Behold, the Durian Lockseed," Oren said, flashing the lock at Kuwa and his gang members, as well as a bewildered Erza, "A powerful Magic Item that unleashes a great amount of Magic, more powerful than Celestial Spirit Keys. This will send a clear message on all of you…to never mess with Charmant…and its cakes!"

Erza looked on in amazement as Oren places the Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver, prompting a circular zipper portal to appear above him. A green, mechanical durian is seen hovering out from the portal, floating above Oren's head.

"**Henshin! Lockseed Requip, Bravo!**" Oren yelled, slamming the Sengoku Driver's knife against the Lockseed, slicing it open.

"Lockseed…Requip?" Erza gasped. She had never heard anything about that before, so this kind of Magic is all new to her.

A loud guitar riff is heard as the mechanical durian slams itself against Oren's head, creating a lime green suit of armor that covers his body in the process.

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!**"

The durian on Oren's head slowly splits apart, folding up to form the chest armor and helmet, completing Oren's Requip transformation. In Oren's place stood a menacing looking warrior, themed after a durian and a Roman gladiator, colored dark green with a few dashes of silver and violet, a red Mohawk is present on the helmet, while his eye lenses glowed yellow. On Oren's hands are a pair of jagged swords, colored green with silver accents, the Duri Nokos.

"So it's true…" Kuwa gasped, "You're the legendary warrior of Zawame…."

"B-bravo…" stammered one of Kuwa's men.

"_Oui_!" exclaimed Oren, "And I will not let you mess up my shop ever again. Let's settle this outside!"

**xxx**

Out of curiosity Erza followed Bravo and the Skulls Gang outside, and is soon treated to a battle of epic proportion! None of the Skulls Gang members are proficient Magic users, but they are good in using bladed weapons. Several members are seen armed with machetes, trying to hack their way through Bravo's armor, only for the armored mage to easily step aside the incoming slashes. Kicking away an attacking gang member, Bravo quickly went on the offensive, slashing two other members and drawing blood. He then grabbed another gang member by the throat and tosses him away.

"_That man…_" gasped Erza as she witnesses the battle unfolding before her, "_He's on par with me, Mira-san, Laxus…even Gildarts. If he's in a guild, he's definitely S-class_."

Three gang members then came up towards Bravo, armed with axes. Bravo managed to parry two slashes with his Duri Nokos, but one slash manages to hit him on the chest. This gave an opening for the other gang members, who proceeded to surround Bravo and slash him with a variety of weapons, ranging from swords, halberds, axes, and spears.

Clenching her fists together, Erza decided to aid her new friend.

"**Requip!**" Erza yelled, changing from her casual clothes to her default Heart Kreuz Armor, slashing through three gang members with her sword and giving Bravo enough breathing space to punch the others away from him.

"_Merci beaucoup_, _Mademoiselle _Titania," Oren said in gratitude.

"Hey, don't mention it," Erza smiled, before her expression turned serious, "Now let's take out the trash."

"For truth and justice," Oren said.

"And cakes," Erza finished.

The two armored combatants soon took on the gang members, slashing them and knocking them out with their swords. Bravo threw his Duri Nokos to the air, causing the blades to explode into a hailstorm of black and green spikes which showered upon several gang members. The spikes scratched and impaled the gang members, taking them out in a blink of an eye. Bravo raised his arms again, allowing the Duri Nokos to return to him.

"Alright!" yelled Oren excitedly.

Erza, on the other hand, had shifted from her Heart Kreuz Armor to her Heaven's Wheel Armor, slashing several gang members with her swords before rounding up several more gang members into a corner. The gang members are speechless at Erza's ability – her swordplay and graceful movements are more than enough to overwhelm them.

"So this is the power of Titania…" gasped a gang member, clearly he's wetting himself in fright.

"Dance, my blades…" Erza muttered, causing several swords identical to the ones in her hands to appear around her in a circle, frightening the gang members even more.

"Shit, she's even more frightening than Bravo!" cried another gang member.

"**Circle Sword!**" yelled Erza, unleashing the now spinning swords at the gang members.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…" the gang members' eyes went wide as the swords hit them, incapacitating them in a devastating manner.

This left Erza and Bravo with the last ten gang members in front of them, all of them looking at the two armored mages in fright.

"Shall we finish this together, _Mademoiselle_?" asked Oren.

"We shall," Erza replied with a smile.

"In honor of you, Titania, I'm doing my own Circle Sword," Oren said, attaching the grips of his Duri Nokos together, creating a jagged naginata, "Not as good as yours, but I'll try."

"Heh, looks like you're learning a thing or two from me," chuckled Erza as her swords materialized around her once more, "Dance, my blades!"

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Oren, spinning his combined Duri Nokos together.

"**Circle Sword!**" yelled both Oren and Erza in unison, throwing their weapons at the gang members.

The gang members didn't have time to react as the combined attacks hit them, knocking them out instantly.

"Did we just perform a Unison Raid?" asked Erza as Oren catches his Duri Nokos once again.

"Guess so," Oren nodded, before he notices a frightened Kuwa standing before him and Erza, "And now, the head honcho."

Kuwa gasped in fright as he saw Erza and Bravo standing in front of him, the supposedly feared leader of the Skulls Gang now cowering in mercy.

"I'm sorry!" pleaded Kuwa, "I won't bother your shop ever again!"

"You won't," Erza replied sternly, "Because we're giving you a lesson that you won't forget! Oren, ready to do another Unison Raid?"

"Sure thing, _Mademoiselle _Titania!" Oren nodded, pressing on the blade of his Sengoku Driver twice.

"**DURIAN AU LAIT!**"

Lime green energy cackles from the Sengoku Driver to Bravo's Duri Nokos, supercharging the weapons. As Bravo prepares to execute his attack, Erza leaped into the air, ready to perform her own as well.

"**Duriasshe!**" Oren exclaims, swinging his Duri Nokos repeatedly, firing off several lime green durian-shaped energy spheres, "_Un! Deux! Trois!_"

The spheres hit Kuwa right on his chest, weakening the gang leader in each hit, leaving him open for Erza's penultimate attack.

"**Trinity Sword!**" Erza yelled, swinging her swords in a triangular fashion.

Still weakened from Bravo's Duriasshe, Kuwa's eyes went wide as he received the full blunt of Erza's Trinity Sword technique, knocking him out cold.

"We did it!" exclaimed Oren, his arms raised in excitement.

"Yeah, we did it," Erza nodded, before glancing one last time at the incapacitated Skulls Gang, "Better leave them to the authorities…"

**xxx**

As the Sun sets on Zawame, Erza, back in her casual clothes, prepares herself to continue her journey, stepping out of Charmant as she picks up her luggage. But before she could go, a hand touches her right shoulder, stopping her from going anywhere. Erza turned around to see Oren behind her, a box of Charmant cakes in his hand.

"Take this," Oren said, handing the box to Erza, "As a token of my gratitude. Thank you for helping me in guarding my shop."

"You're welcome," smiled Erza, "It was a pleasure for me to protect the innocent. Hey Oren…"

"Yes, _Mademoiselle_?" answered Oren.

"We made a pretty good team back there…by the way if you wanted to join a guild…Fairy Tail is always open for new members," Erza said.

"Thanks but no," Oren slowly shook his head, "My _passion_ is in baking, _Mademoiselle _Titania, and in guarding the town of Zawame from marauders like the Skulls Gang. If I left for Fairy Tail, which is all the way north in Magnolia, then Zawame would be left without a guardian. Let me stay here to protect the innocent, Titania."

"You'll make a very good guardian," Erza nodded, "Till we meet again, Oren Pierre Alfonzo."

"Give my regards to your friends!" Oren waved his hand in farewell as Erza slowly left the Charmant grounds, "And don't forget to invite them here!"

"I won't!" Erza replied, smiling and waving.

Oren watched on as Erza disappears into the horizon, a smile is seen carved into his face. Unknown to him, a young man with messy brown hair and a pair of glasses on his face stood next to Oren, a smile on his face as well.

"Till we meet again, Titania…" muttered Oren.

"She's sure a hot one, Oren-sama," the glassed man suddenly spoke, startling Oren, "You two should date."

"GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN AND BAKE MORE CAKES, JONOUCHI!"

**xxx**

**The End**

**xxx**

**I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I have actually completed a story for . That's right, a completed story. Then again, this is just a brief story on how a cake-loving mage of Fairy Tail meets a Kamen Rider who likes to bake cakes. Erza Scarlet and Oren Pierre Alfonzo sure make an unexpected but good team. Sorry if this is rushed, and feel free to leave your reviews. Remember, no flames.**

**maxpower02 out!**


End file.
